


Day 1: Shaky Hands

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack, Shaky Hands, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup suffers a panic attack.





	Day 1: Shaky Hands

Hiccup put his charcoal down in frustration. He’d been trying to map out the recent Dragon Hunter routes, but his hand wasn’t working right. It was trembling, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t make it stop.

That wasn’t the only thing. The shaking was going through to his other hand, and it was all accompanied by horrible knots in his stomach. He put his head in his hands, tried to take deep breaths, but they were all quick and shaky.

The shaking had started mere minutes ago, and now it felt like it was escalating, turning into something else. 

All of this stress with the Dragon Hunters, with constantly fighting, the war seemingly having no end, enemies that were smarter than them, than  _ him _ … It was completely overwhelming. Hiccup couldn’t sleep most nights anymore, those knots always in his stomach, or he’d wake up with them and feel like there was a ton of rocks crushing him. He walked with stones everywhere he went, it seemed, on his shoulders, chained to his wrists, his ankles. It made everything exhausting, even the simplest things like bathing and making his bed.

And now here he was, alone in his hut, breathing too fast, but feeling like he  _ wasn’t _ breathing. It was making him feel dizzy and lightheaded, and his chest hurt. He let out a distressed whimpering noise. He wished Toothless was here, but he’d wanted to go for a walk outside. None of his friends were there either, knowing it was best to leave him alone to work, so that he could have his concentration.

Hiccup tried his best to breathe deeply. He really did, but it felt like he’d lost all control of his body. This was out of his hands, beyond him. 

That scared him too. He’d never felt anything like this before. His breaths were high-pitched, hitching. Gods, how his chest ached, how this frightened him. He wanted to cry for help, and he tried, but all he could do was make a strangled noise, no words coming out.

_ Help! Help!  _ He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

Hiccup collapsed out of his chair and onto the floor, clutching his chest. And then, his head hit the floor and he knew nothing more.

  
  


“Hiccup? Hiccup, wake up!”

He stirred to the feeling of someone shaking him and Astrid’s voice calling him. He opened his eyes, blinked in confusion.

“Why am I on the floor?”

“Thank Thor, you’re awake,” Fishlegs said. He realized that all his friends were in his hut, gathered nervously around him.

“We were going to ask you that,” Snotlout said.

“Yeah,” Ruffnut agreed. “We came in here to check on you when you didn’t come to dinner and found you like this.”

“Are you hurt?” Astrid checked. She was kneeling by him. She put her hand to his cheek, the other his shoulder. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m okay.” Hiccup sat, crossed his legs. He felt a little lightheaded, but that was all. He remembered the strange attack now, the feeling of not getting enough air, slipping onto the floor and losing consciousness. “I’m not hurt,” he assured them.

“Then what happened?” Tuffnut asked.

“I don’t know,” Hiccup answered honestly. “I was working on my maps when I just started shaking. Then I was breathing too fast and I fainted. I couldn’t seem to control anything.”

The Dragon Riders looked between each other, then back to Hiccup, and he could see that none of them had an answer either.

“Hiccup, maybe you should get to your bed and rest,” Astrid told him, both hands on his shoulders now. She looked him firmly in the eye. She’d said “maybe”, but it was actually an order.

“Yeah,” Fishlegs agreed. “We can bring you your dinner, and Toothless should be back soon.”

“Okay,” Hiccup agreed.

He was shaky when getting up, but Astrid and Snotlout steadied him. They helped him up the stairs and to his bed, where he took off his boot and his armor, settled with his back resting against the headboard.

  
  


Hiccup was feeling a lot better as he ate his dinner, but he was wondering what that attack had been, was honestly frightened of having another one. What if it happened at a time that was much more inconvenient than him making his maps? What if it happened in a battle?

As Hiccup ate, grimly, his hands still shook. 


End file.
